


Nightmares

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James has a nightmare and Jeremy comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this little thing came to me early in the morning and demanded to be written. So I wrote most of this on my phone while travelling to a job interview (which I aced and got the job!)

_The hot Australian sun beat down on James and Jeremy as they leaned against the paddock gate._

_James wiped his brow as he watched the cows pacing in the paddock. He couldn't believe that they had caught all 4,000 of them. It had truly been one of the rare times Top Gear had been ambitious and not rubbish._

_Jeremy nudges him "here, you deserve it" he says as he hands James a cold beer. James nods his thanks and takes the can from him, he opens it and takes a sip, the cool beer a welcome relief on his parched throat._

_And that's when he notices the snake._

_A rattlesnake to be precise, laying on the ground right next to Jeremy._

_He barely has time to warn him before the snake rears up and lunges for Jeremy's leg......_

* * *

 

James wakes up from the nightmare with a yell. He looks around him wildly for a moment before he realises he is not in Australia but in his flat in London. It was just a dream.

"James? What is it?" Jeremy's sleep muffled voice calls beside him and James turns to see Jeremy poking his head up from the covers. 

"It's okay, just a dream" James says and gives a relieved laugh. His heart is still racing slightly and he runs a shaking hand through his hair. 

"What was it about?" Jeremy asks as he sits up besides James. 

"We were rounding up those cows. We'd just finished and then there was this rattle snake and it bit you" James replied, shuddering as he remembers watching the snake pounce and not having time to stop it.

"That's it? The way you screamed, May I thought you'd had a dream about seeing Duchess Camilla in the nude" Jeremy said with a chuckle. 

"It isn't funny, Jez. I had to watch it happen and I couldn't move, couldn't stop it happening. It was awful"

At this Jeremy's face softened and he gently pulled James towards him "it was just a dream, James. No snake is going to get me. Come on" he moved James so that he was laying on Jeremy's chest and settled them both back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed a soft kiss to James' temple and James signed and relaxed against him, the beat of Jeremy's heart making him feel more at ease.

"I feel pretty silly now" James admitted with a small laugh "this may sound terribly cheesy and I apologise but..I'd hate for anything to happen to you..." He trailed off and hid his face in Jeremy's shirt. Suddenly feeling embarrassed.

But Jeremy merely held him tighter "nothing is going to happen to me, James. I'm going to be around to annoy you for a long time to come"

James lifted his head and gave Jeremy a soft kiss "I'm glad"

Jeremy nodded "of course you are. I'm the perfect boyfriend"

James laughed "yeah..the kind who enter my life and leave everything messy"

"But a good messy?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"Yes, a good messy" James gave Jeremy another kiss and then moved out of Jeremy's arms and onto his side "now we should get to sleep, Hammond is arriving at nine"

Jeremy turned over and spooned into James's back, his arms wrapping around James waist and his nose pressed into James' short hair. He hadn't told James this but he kind of missed his long locks of hair. He used to be able to hide his face in the hair, like he was hiding from the world. 

 

"Goodnight, Jez" James said softly as sleep lulled him. 

"Goodnight, James" Jeremy said quietly back. 


End file.
